goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungry 1: The Sisters' New Predetermined Destiny
Hungry 1: The Sisters' New Predetermined Destiny (ハングリー1：姉妹の新しい所定の運命 Hangurī 1: Shimai no Atarashī Shotei no Unmei) is the very first special of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star. It is the 27th episode of the first season of the series, and the 27th overall. Transcript *''(The episode opens with Lucky Star Special on screen for a few seconds before fading out. The screen is then cut to the Miyakawa household where Hinata is using the computer.)'' *'Hinata's Mom:' Hinata and Hikage, can you please come here for a second? *'Hinata:' Sure thing mom! (Hinata gets up from her chair but slips and falls over.) Uwaaaah! (Hinata gets up and goes downstairs.) What is it mom and dad? *'Hinata's Dad:' As you may or may not know, we are going to Beijing for two weeks. You are not invited, so you two will have to take care of yourselves. *'Hinata's Mom:' And remember, don't cause trouble. And Hinata, we cannot hire a babysitter for you because we feel you're old enough to be a babysitter. *'Hinata:' Okay. *'Hinata's Mom:' Okay, we'll see you in two weeks. *'Hikage:' Bye mom and dad, we'll miss you. *'Hinata:' All right, back to the computer. *''(The next day, the scene changes to Hinata pouring Hikage's cereal.)'' *'Hinata:' Here's your Fruity Pebbles, Hikage. *'Hikage:' If you can be a lucky star, I can be one too! And can you get me the milk? *'Hinata:' Sure, whatever. (Hinata goes over to the fridge to get the milk) Where's this milk? (Hinata finds no milk) There's no milk!? (Hinata finds Hawaiian Punch) Hawaiian Punch, this will do! *'Hikage:' Mmm, Fruity Pebbles! They're so good! *'Hinata:' There was no milk, so I got Hawaiian Punch instead. *'Hikage:' (shocked) Hawaiian Punch!? Is that blood!? *'Hinata:' No, why do you think it's blood? It's Hawaiian Punch! *'Hikage:' Oh, and I can eat that with my cereal? *'Hinata:' Oh yes, like when there's no milk! *'Hikage:' Hinata, can you please move? I've got to watch the Saturday Morning cartoons! I have to watch the GoGang series! *'Hinata:' (sighs) Whatever. *''(Hikage turns on the TV and a commercial for the Lucky Star Kingdom comes on.)'' *'Konata:' Oi you, do you love fairy tales and medieval castles? Do you want to visit one of the largest kingdoms on Earthrealm? Do you write fairy tales or dream of becoming a princess? Do you want to meet me and my friends? The visit the Lucky Star Kingdom! See ya there, sucker! And check out our website for free stuff uwaaaaaaaaaaaah! *''(Hikage goes ballistic over the TV, and runs to Hinata in her room)'' *'Hinata:' Wonder what's on YouTube for today. *'Hikage:' HINATA HINATA HINATA! (Hikage appears) *'Hinata:' Ugh, what is it? Why are you so happy? *'Hikage:' Have you heard of the Lucky Star Kingdom? *'Hinata:' Oh yes, I've seen Konata's commercial so many times. *'Hikage:' Can you please take me there? You can become a magical girl or something else! *'Hinata:' Why? I'm just a scholar here, not some ancient princess or something else. *'Hikage:' How about we stay there for an entire week? *'Hinata:' (Hinata facepalms) Ugh, whatever. *'Hikage:' I want to go by myself, but I have to have someone who is 14 years or older to go. I can make lots of memories with Yukina, Erica, and even Daisuke! *''(Hikage pulls out her iPhone and PMs Yukina, Erica, and Daisuke on Fegelbook. The scene is then cut to the GoAnimateLand subway)'' *'Hikage:' Ugh, I'm so tired of walking! *'Hinata:' Me too. I cannot believe this is our first time going to the Lucky Star Kingdom! *'Hikage:' This will be magical! *'Erica:' Me too. *'Yukina:' There's our train to take us to the Lucky Star Kingdom! *'Daisuke:' Oh yeah, this will be so cool! This is my first time going to the Lucky Star Kingdom! *'Hikage:' Myself included too. *'Erica:' I'm kinda nervous. What if the train crashes and we die!? *'Hikage:' Erica, that doesn't happen. It only appears in the movies. That's stunt doubles for that. *''(The group get on the train.)'' *'Hikage:' We're on our way, and Erica. *'Erica:' Not a good time Hikage. *'Hikage:' Hey Hinata, we can form our own kingdom outside the Lucky Star Kingdom, and you can be the queen! *'Hinata:' Ugh, whatever. This is our first time going to the Lucky Star Kingdom. *''(The scene cuts to the Lucky Star Kingdom.)'' *'Hikage:' Whoa, this is so cool! And there's the castle! *'Yukina:' And there's the stained glass painting of Konata Izumi! *'Erica:' This is so awesome! Is there a princess in there!? *'Daisuke:' Princess Konata, as I say. *'Hinata:' Anyways, lets go inside the castle! (The group begin to approach the castle, but are stopped by two guards as a record scratches.) *'Guard 1:' Hold on a second! (brief pause) No one is allowed in the castle with proper appropriate wear! Look at the people around you! Go to one of the salons there, they can dress you up appropriately. *'Yukina:' Now I understand why everyone is dressed like this. We should get our fairy tale makeovers. (The group go inside the Lucky Star Salon) *'Salon Manager:' Hey there, anything I can do to make you look magical? *'Yukina:' Just make me into a fairy! *'Daisuke:' I want a cool hero outfit. *'Salon Manager:' The way everyone dresses in the Lucky Star Kingdom is the entire body except the head is covered. We give you the makeup, the hair as you want it, and the works. *'Hinata:' Apparently, I would be a queen for sure. *'Salon Manager:' Let me see what I can do for that pink-haired girl over there. WIP Controversy The scene where Hinata trips over at the beginning of the episode caused controversy in the US, where the comedic overtone zoomaway.wav is considered offensive. The sound effect in the 1990 dub was replaced with a computer-generated Driller Engine Tracker overtone.